1. Field
The disclosure relates to a robot system, a container opening method, and a manufacturing method of an object to be processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot system described in JP 2004-28783 A performs opening operation by moving an arm and a hand attached to the distal end of the arm closer to a screw cap in a direction orthogonal to the upper surface of the screw cap, holding the screw cap by the distal end of the hand, and rotating the screw cap.